A Love Forbidden
by TheTwilightSlayerProject
Summary: Blake Cullen just lost everything. Her mate, her daughter and her parents. Three months later she finds out shes pregnant. can she cope? Will she find love in her sworm enemy. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Forbidden **

By:Taylor Hall

Preface

_I saw the hunters leader look me in the eyes. I looked at Noah. Tears swelled in my eyes as I shook my head._

_"Please, stay here. Stay with me and Lily. You don't have to do this." I cried as i wrapped my arms around him._

_"Yes I do Blake. Its the only way to keep you safe. I would die if you left me." He tightened his grip on me."I love you and Haley with all my heart. No one is ever going to take you away from me." He pulled my face up to look into his eye. "Now im going with your parents and Sage. Promise me that you will not follow us."_

_"I promise. You promise to come back to me." With that he smiled. he lift my chin and kissed me. And then ran out into the battle with my parents and Sage. I ran into the woods where Haley waiting with Brooke and Bryant._

_Lily ran up to me. "Mommy where is daddy?"_

_"Daddy went to help grampa and grandma, and aunt sage" I told her tears still falling._

_"No he cant mommy hes going to get hurt." Then she let go of me and started running. She ran out of the woods to where Nathan was._

_"Lily No! come back" i screamed but it was to late. The hunter saw her. I looked at Nathan. He ran towards Haley. then the hunter shot the arrow at him. I saw Nathan fall to the ground. Haley screamed and ran to him. The hunter got another arrow and as Haley had her back to him he shot. It hit her in the back and she fell right beside Nathan. I went to run but something was holding me back i turned around to see Dixion._

_"Dixion let me go. I have to make sure they are OK." I cried._

_"Blake you cant go put there, its you they want if you go out there your fair game. they already got Sage and now Nathan and Haley you re not going to be next. Mom and dad are not going to be able to save by themselves." Then we heard a scream. We ran back to the edge of the woods. I saw Peyton holding Rachel and I saw Reese holding Rylan has both girls were crying._

_"Whats going on?" Dixon asked. I looked at Brooke and i knew what was going on._

_"No, no no no. Not them too. I just lost Nathan and Haley not my parents too. Brax please tell me its not true." I cried and Braxton came over to me and held me in a hug._

_"I'm sorry Blake. The hunter that got Sage went after mom so dad got to him. Then the other one got dad. But Lucas shot him. Lucas got the last one they are all gone now." And with that i sank to my knees. Buffy came over by Braxton and held me too. Then out of no where i heard Rachel's voice._

_"This is all your fault. Its you they wanted. Not mom and dad. And now not only are mom and dad gone so is your best friend and your boyfriend and your daughter. You see what you did. you killed our family. Your a murderer." She spat as if she actually believed it. And she did. So did Regan. And after hearing that so did I_

_i mean the hunters wanted me. I was the idiot you got herself caught feeding. I was the only vampire in this family who the hunters wanted. Not my parents. they were just protecting me. Not Sage, she was my best friend and now Braxton and her son would never get to see her again. And Nathan. The love of my life, who was only trying to keep me and Haley safe, is gone. And little Haley got hurt in the process._

_i didn't deserve anyone. I was never to be happy again._

I woke up the next morning with a pain in my heart. Its been three months since i lost Noah, Lily, Sage and my parents_. _I could hear someone coming down the hall towards my bathroom.

"Come on Blake your going to be late for school." My big brother Dixion yelled outside the door.

"Coming be down is a sec." yelled school. The one place i couldn't be myself.

Things may have changed for the others round here but as i relooked at the pregnacy test i took last night tears swelled up in my eyes.

People say things happen for a reason but the truth is only bad things happen for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter will be short cause I'm still trying to get use to writing. Ready and Review**

Chapter 2: Living my Death

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rylan and Reese were already there waiting on me.

"You ready to go?" Rylan asked. Out of all my friends she's the one who's been there the most. Her and Reese.

Reagan walked in before we walked out and gave us a deathly glare. She looked past me at Rylan.

"How can you still be friends with her? She's the reason we have no mom." She remarked.

Rylan was about to remark when Emmett walked in.

"That was way out of line Reagan Maria Cullen. You know it's not Blake's fault what happened to Rose and Tanner or Nate and Lily. So just back off." I knew it was hard for him to say that.

Emmett had been through a lot. First my mom had cheated on him , then they both had moved on and now with moms death he was mourning as well. But he never blamed me, unlike my sisters. He was the only one who understood.

* * *

><p>I had already told Solaine and Emmett about the baby. I decided after school I was telling everyone else.<p>

With Dylan, Alex and Reese at football practice i had to wait a little longer and the longer i had to wait the more nervous i got about it.

Finally the guys walked in.

"FAMILY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" I shouted. The guys that walked in jumped at my loudness.

"You ok sweetheart?" Dylan asked first. When my parents died he and Solaine had become sorta like parents to me. I even called them mom and dad.

"I'm fine daddy. I just need to tell everyone something." I told him reassuringly.

He nodded and sat down.

When everyone was in the living room (Much to Rachel and Reagan's arguing). I looked at them all.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted

Everyone gasped. Some were a little weird about it and some were happy. Mom and dad came up to hug me.

"Are you kidding me!" I knew it was Rachel screaming. "Your daughter dies and three months later you replace her. What'd you do? Sleep with the first person you could? I can't believe you." She now had the entire houses attention.

"Rachel that's enough." Emmett stood up.

"No dad it's not. How can you all be happy about this." She had a look of disgust on her face.

"The baby is Nathans." Emmett said loudly.

"You're lying. And how would you know anyway." Rachel snarled at her father.

"Why do you even care if its Nate's or not. I mean we all knew you wanted him but this is just pathetic." Aria piped up

"Well, I mean Nathan and Lily just died and now she's whoring around with whoever. She was probably cheating on Nathan even before he died." Rachel remarked.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Emmett yelled and made us all jump. "It's one thing to be angry about your mother dying, but it's another thing to a bitch about it. Now go to your room and don't come out untill I tell you to." He pointed up the stairs.

She went to say something but Reagan held her back. She stomped up each step with Reagan following.

"Blake I'm sorry about her. If your mother were" Emmett stopped and looked down.

"It's ok Emmett, I know." I assured him.

With Reagan and Rachel gone everyone else expressed their support.

I smiled and thought, even though two of my sibling blamed me, the rest of my family and friends still loved and cared for me.

* * *

><p>Later that night Rylan, Reese, Alex, Ellie and I, were sitting in the kitchen when Solaine and Dylan walked in.<p>

"Blake can we talk to you in the living room?" Dylan asked.

I nodded and walked out with them.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, we've been thinking. Now we've already talked to Carliegh. James and Juliet and they are all ok with it. So we wanted to know... If you would become a Black?" Solaine answered in one breath.

"What?" I asked more confused.

"We want to be your parents. We know we can't replace Rose or Tanner, but if you'd like, we want you to be our daughter." Dylan said smiling.

At first I was shocked and then as i looked at them I could see that not only did they mean it, but they really wanted me to say yes.

I took a deep breath and looked them both in the eye, "If you're both sure and the others are ok with it then...I guess...I couldn't say no." I smiled.

A look of relief spread across their face.

They came and hugged me and I laughed.

For the first time in three months I was finally starting to feel better.

**Finally done with chapter 2. Hopefully can get chapter 3 up soon. Read and reply **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry its been a while since I've written anything. A lot as been going on lately. But i promise to post more as much as i can. **

**chapter three:**

The days that followed my announcement went by with little drama. Rachel and Reagan pretty much ignored whenever i walked into the room.

I had started calling Solaine and Dylan mom and dad. It felt weird from time to time but after the initial shock of it all wore off the awkwardness started to ware off too. Carliegh, James and Juliet all welcomed me as their sister. I even share a room with Juliet now since Reese wanted to share with Ryland. Things were finally looking up. But I had a bad feeling that it wouldn't be that way forever.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school before winter break and we were all excited to be out for a few weeks.<p>

Reese and Ryland had student council meeting after school so i decided to ride with Juliet to have some sister time. We left school and went to cafe down the street from the mall.

"So, hows James dealing with all this Alex stuff?" I asked Juliet. A week ago it had been known that even though Juliet and James were twins they had different dads. Dad was Juliet's biological dad but it came out opposite for James. He found out that Alex was his dad. I hadn't had the chance to talk to him since right after the news came his mate Ember went into labor with their daughter, Lila Rose.

"He's not taking it very well, but hiding it with this joy over Lila. He won't even talk to me about it. I think he hates me cause I'm dads biologically and he's not." She answered sadly.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Jules. He's just got a lot going on right now. Give him some time to let it all sink in." I told her solemnly.

"What about you? Hows the baby. I can't believe you're only four months. You look like you're ready to pop. And I really cant wait till he/she comes." She said excitedly. That's a perk of being half vampire. No long pregnancies.

I laughed and turned my head to my right. And that's when I saw him.

He was gorgeous. And he reminded me of Nathan which caused a sting in my heart and tears to fall. Juliet must have noticed cause she put her arm on my shoulder and i turned toward her.

"Are you OK? Is it the baby?" She asked worried. I shook my head.

"No it's just that guy reminded me of Nate." I told her sadly.

She turned to look at the direction i was looking and gasped. "Do you want to leave? I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby or you with your emotions all crazy." She asked sincerely.

I nodded, We paid for our drinks and walked to Juliet's car. I wasn't watching where i was going and bumped into someone almost falling backward, when the figure grabbed my arm.

"I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" The figure asked.

I stepped a back and look at the person. shock came over me when i saw who i had bumped into. The Nate look-a-like.

"She's fine. Just a little clumsy sometimes." Juliet answered for me.

"Are you sure. She looks like she's about go into a shock coma or something." He said sounding worried.

I came back to reality after hearing the word coma. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. Like she said I'm clumsy sometimes. But we need to go." I said grabbing Juliet's arm and making my way to her car.

"Wait!" He called out to me.

My head was screaming for me to keep going, but I turned around anyway.

He walked up to us. "Can I at least get your name. I mean in case I walk into me again." I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Blake. Blake Cullen." I said. I could feel Juliet's eyes burning a curious hole in the back of my head.

"Cullen? Are you related to Dixon Cullen?" He asked. How did he know my brother?

"Yeah. He's my brother. How do you know him?" I asked curiously.

"Well I don't personally. I've heard of him from some of the guys at school. I just moved here and I just made the baseball team. Your brother is a legend on the diamond." He said.

I smiled. He was right. Before the battle, before he lost Sage, he was really crazy about baseball. He would've gone pro after graduation. But then he became a single father.

"Yeah, he was crazy about baseball." I said.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

I sighed heavily. "He lost someone really close to him." I really didn't have to courage to go into detail.

He nodded. I was about to turn around when it hit me that I didn't get his name.

"What's yours?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "My what?"

"Your name silly. I told you mine. What's yours?" I smirked.

"Ty. Ty O'Conner." He smiled. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe. If you're lucky enough." I could hear Juliet laugh as I got in the car.

"Better not let Rachel find out. She'll bring you out for making a mockery of Nate's death." She said half serious.

I slightly laughed. "Yeah well, I'm not too worried about Rachel anymore." I said still looking back at Ty.

She smirked and we continued our way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Chapter 3. I really hope you guys like it. I tried to make it longer than the other two just to give you some more detail. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just the characters that are not in the book or movie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Even though i haven't gotten any reviews for this story I got inspired today While watching Gilmore Girls.**

**The next two chapters were inspired by Gilmore Girls season three. I'm a big Rory Jess fan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Gilmore Girls.**

**Oh and in the last chapter where it says winter break it should say fall break.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

It's been a week since I met Ty. Part of me wonders what he's been up to. The other part scolds that part for even thinking about him. He's a human. I know parts of my family fell in love with a human, Grandpa Edward (still weird that he's my great grandfather now) being the first, but I still have this feeling that if I get close to him someone is going to ruin it for me.

I'm brought out of my own thoughts by Carliegh running in with Quill in tow.

"So did you hear?" She asks extra bubbly.

"If you know something I probably don't know yet. Family gossip usually comes through Rachel and I've been the last to know since I was seven." I answered jokingly.

"This isn't house gossip. It's town gossip." She stated.

"Then I definitely have no clue." I said

"The town is having a festival in the Town Square this weekend." She said rather excitedly.

"A festival? In Anderson? Who in the world came up with this idea?" She started to frown and look around the room avoiding my gaze. That did it. "Carliegh!"

"I'm sorry OK. I was starting to get bored and I hate being coped up in this house. So I went into town when they were having the annual town meeting and they were asking what they could do to raise the money for the new street lights so I purposed the idea of a festival. Plus I thought it would be good for you to get out too." She smiled weakly.

I knew she meant well. But sometimes Carliegh had the tendencies to go a little overboard on some things and most of them ended badly. But as i looked at her I could see this is something she really wanted to do.

"What do you need me to do?" I sighed.

"Nothing except make a basket for the Bid-a-Basket." She exclaimed.

"Bid-a-Basket?" I was a little confused.

"It's where you make a basket and someone else bids on it without knowing who made it. The person with the highest bid wins a date with the person who made it." She informed.

"Wow. That's not crazy at all." I said sarcastically.

"I promise you will have loads of fun. Please?" She puppy dog pouted then.

"Fine, but only because I do need to get out of this house. If I hear Rachel go on and on about how it's such a shame Nate won't ever meet his second child and Lily won't ever meet her younger brother or sister. I'm going to rip myself apart and set myself on fire." I said seriously.

"She really needs to get some help. Or Emmett needs to send her to a boarding school far far away." She laughed.

Even though I felt that way about Rachel most of the time I still felt bad about talking crap about her. She was still by sister and I really wish we could be as close as we were.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I am at a lose for how to tie the rest into this chapter but i will figure it out in the next chapter. As always read and review. Sorry this chapter is so short.<strong>


End file.
